


Caution: Hot!

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coffee, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen hates people because he's beautiful.





	Caution: Hot!

Jensen doesn't like to go to bars or clubs or any other place which can also double as an excuse to hit on him. This may or may not also include the mall, Starbucks, public transportation of any sort, the grocery store and once, to Jensen's horror, his sister's cotillion. It's not like Jensen is a prude or a snob or anything; he just doesn't like the attention. Actually, he doesn't even understand the attention because he never wears anything flashy or that even fits correctly and tries to hide his face under the brims of baseball caps and behind sunglasses. Yet, inevitably, someone will come up to him and start flirting. Maybe he's giving off some pheromone or something; maybe he needs to start using some horribly medicinal-smelling soap instead of whatever's on sale.

"I think you're crazy," Danneel tells him between bites of bagel.

"You're crazy," Jensen retorts sullenly as he slumps further in his seat and sips at his coffee.

Joe's is a crappy diner that old people frequent because of the Senior discount. It has horrible food and décor and smells like sour milk and baby powder, always. Jensen loves it because he has never, ever been hit on here. If the coffee didn't taste like diesel fuel, it would be the happiest place on earth.

"Is a little flirting really all that bad?" Danneel raises an eyebrow. "I think it's flattering."

"That's because you're a girl and easily persuaded," Jensen smirks.

"Fuck you, Ackles."

The giant dent in his shin from her pointy shoes of death throbs the rest of the day, reminding him that he should probably send her flowers or at least apologize. It's also distracting enough that he doesn't notice someone sliding up behind him while he's waiting for the barista at the Starbucks across the street from his work to make his relatively simple cup of coffee instead of staring at him. 

Just as she hands him the cup, complete with her number on the lid, someone grabs Jensen's ass, causing him to crush the cup, spraying coffee everywhere. He whirls around to kill or at least maim the person responsible but finds himself staring at a neck rather than a face and cranes his own neck up to meet the person's eyes. Which are hazel and beautiful and looking utterly shocked, and right below them is a little scrape which Jensen is pretty sure came from the lid of the coffee.

"Did it hurt?" Jensen gasps.

"Did what hurt?" 

The guy looks adorably confused and contrite and maybe the coffee burned Jensen's brain instead of his hand because he then blurts out.

"You're fucking hot!"

"Jared, actually," the guy says, blushing. "And I didn't mean to grab your ass, I swear." 

"Oh."

Jensen doesn't know what to say now because normally people fall over him, not the other way around and maybe this guy isn't even gay. Just figures the first person Jensen is remotely interested in wouldn't even like him back, probably karma for turning down all those other people. Jensen hates his life right now.

"So, can I buy you another cup of coffee?" Jared grins. "You're fucking hot, yourself."

Jensen tries to flirt, sort of, but ends up kind of stammering and blushing instead. "You can buy me anything you like."

"Let's start with coffee," Jared laughs and then winks it him.

The winking should be cheesy but instead it's kind of sexy and Jensen thinks that maybe Danneel had it right after all.


End file.
